


Just Because

by crybaby4life



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Humor, Incest, M/M, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, grimescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaby4life/pseuds/crybaby4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just because I’m with Michonne now doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop pounding you into next week,” Rick reassured Carl. </p><p>"I know," Carl acknowledged. "Prove it."</p><p>--</p><p>Just a random Grimescest one-shot set in 6x11 Knots Untie. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this was not written by me, it was written by my friend. They refuse to get an account, so they're letting me post this on my account, because I think it needs to be shared with the world! lol It's set in 6x11 Knots Untie. You can probably figure out the scene it happens after…;) Just a dumb, plotless one-shot. Enjoy :)

Carl sat back in his chair, head slightly tilted and one arm outstretched, resting on the tabletop with his fingers gently drumming the surface. Once everyone had left the room, leaving just Rick and Carl seated on opposite sides of the large wooden table, Rick looked over at Carl earnestly. 

“Just because I’m with Michonne now doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop pounding you into next week,” Rick reassured Carl as he scooted in closer to meet Carl’s gaze, hands clasped together as his elbows rested on the surface of the mahogany. 

“I know,” Carl acknowledged without moving. He paused for effect, remaining still, and said, with a gleam in his eye, “Prove it.”

A sly grin spread across Rick’s face as he immediately charged from his seat and made his way over to Carl’s side of the table, chair legs grinding against the hard floor. Carl instinctively spun on his chair to face Rick, mouth agape, one hand clutching the edge of the table. Rick wasted no time picking Carl up, cradling him like a baby, and plopping him down on the wide expanse of the counter below.

Rick roughly pulled up Carl’s shirt, and Carl lifted his arms to accommodate Rick in wrenching it over his head and tossing it the floor, inciting quiet grunts from both of them. Carl rested shirtless on his elbows in the middle of the table, sitting up halfway as Rick frantically unbuttoned and yanked Carl’s pants off. Rick looked Carl in the face while he tugged his underwear down. He smiled and breathed heavily, redirecting his focus to untangling Carl’s boxers from his feet. Carl smirked and let out a breathy laugh. Rick swiped the remaining clothing off the table in one swift motion. It was time.

Rick reached forward and placed three fingers in Carl’s mouth. Carl, now lying down, closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around Rick’s fingers, sucking and soaking them. Rick stared intently at his son and began massaging Carl’s stiffening length with his other hand. Carl grasped onto Rick’s wrist protruding from his mouth and whined, long and soft. 

Rick collected the pre-cum with his fingers and brought it near Carl’s ass to deposit the liquid along the lining of Carl’s hole. Carl shuddered at the touch. Rick removed his hand from Carl’s mouth and inserted his thoroughly drenched index finger into Carl’s cavity. He withdrew the finger and inserted it again, repeating the process at a constant rate. He added his middle finger and continued the pace; Carl was moving his hips accordingly and puffing out air. Rick sighed. He squeezed a third finger into Carl and stopped to tactfully curl his fingers inside. Carl threw an arm over his face and moaned through gritted teeth. Rick pulled out of his son and stepped back as Carl caught his breath. He unbuckled his belt and undid his pants just enough to relieve his cock. 

Rick suspended his hand palm facing up underneath Carl’s chin and waited patiently. Carl lifted his head and liberally spat into his father’s hand. Rick lathered his dick with the saliva and then coolly dragged Carl toward the edge of the table by the underside of his knees. Carl winced from the harshness of his body sliding across the craggy texture of mahogany.

Firmly placing a hand in the middle of Carl’s chest, Rick inquired, “Ready?” He leaned forward, grazing his tip against Carl’s entrance as he kissed Carl’s lips. Carl looked directly into his dad’s eyes, chest heaving faintly, arms relaxed by his sides on the table. “Do it, Dad,” Carl challenged. “Unnh—Do it.” Rick had thrust all the way in before Carl could reiterate his dare.

“You got it,” Rick replied as he straightened up and reaffirmed his grip to the undersides of Carl’s knees, forcing the boy’s legs further apart. He retracted his dick and, with a sure hold on Carl, determinedly drove back in. “Ohh!” Carl gasped as Rick repeated the motion. Rick smirked and hissed out a chuckle as he noticed crinkles of pleasure creep over Carl’s face. He gradually increased the speed of his stroke, establishing a hard and steady rhythm until he was utterly hammering into the boy. Every time he would pull out so only the head remained within, and then he would fully plunge back in.

Rick leaned forward again, hovering over Carl on the tabletop. Carl clutched the back of Rick’s denim collar and grabbed onto Rick’s shoulder while he continued thrusting into him. Eyes closing, Carl reveled in the sensations of being viciously prodded by his dad’s swollen member. A series of whimpers escaped Carl’s mouth. His cock pulsed furiously, and his heart was racing.

“Oh, yeah…That’s right,” Rick whispered between pants, relentlessly pounding into Carl. “Faster,” pleaded Carl, licking his lips. Standing back up, Rick momentarily stopped to lace Carl’s legs around his waist. Carl returned his arms to rest at his sides, and Rick gripped both sides of Carl’s stomach while he continued his movements, this time at an even quicker pace. Sound waves were emanating from the two Grimes’ skin and bouncing off the mahogany table, encompassing the silence that would have otherwise been occupying the room.

Carl jerked forward as he came, simultaneously moaning and exhaling, holding onto Rick’s forearms for support. Spurts of cum landed on his chest as well as the table. Rick slowed his actions, admiring the sight before him. He pulled out of Carl and detached himself completely. He gripped himself at the base and sprayed his load all over Carl and the counter, semen staining the unpolished finish of the wood. Carl lied fixed on the table, breathing heavily, covered in his and his dad’s fluids.

After a few moments, Rick extended his hand to Carl. Carl accepted and was subsequently hauled back on his feet. Rick and Carl looked knowingly at each other, eyes glimmering and smiles glinting something fiendish.

“How was that?” Rick asked, readjusting his pants. “I think you proved your point,” Carl said as he smacked Rick’s pants-covered ass and hurried over to pick up his clothes and start dressing, occasionally looking back to sneak some more eye contact. Rick shook his head in charmed disbelief while he fastened his belt.

“Good,” Rick responded. He glanced back at the table, whose purpose had been realized, and inspected the mess splayed across it. “We should probably get Gabriel to clean this up.” Rick stated. “Yeah,” Carl agreed. “He’d like that.”

Fully dressed, Carl followed Rick as they headed outside to carry out the day’s plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Loll I was just watching Knots Untie and imagined Rick saying, "How 'bout I take you on this table?" And then my friend rolled with it and this was born. Thanks for reading!! (We ship both Richonne and Grimescest, so we're just trying to figure out how they can exist together in the same universe :P)


End file.
